


Dancing With Your Ghost

by J_Hwang



Series: Song Inspired [39]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: She can feels a familiar warmth embrace her, still with closed eyes she smiles and continue her dance. She is dancing with her ghost.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: Song Inspired [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550344
Kudos: 13





	Dancing With Your Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sasha Sloan - Dancing with Your Ghost

Dark sky, pouring rains, cold night, under all those sat one vulnerable woman, clad on the only thing that is could be her source of warmth, but now wet because of the rain. 

She walk slowly under the hard pouring rain, cladding on her now wet coat, but she feels numb, she doesn’t feel any cold, she feels nothing. With her tears that are now mixed with the rain, she walks straight having no destination to go. 

She walks and walks until she reaches a small park with a lonely swing in the middle. She walks toward the swing and sits on it. She looks up to the sky, and she yells at it, screaming out loud, venting out all the sadness that she is keeping. 

“WHY DID YOU GO?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!” she yelled.

She grasps on the chain of the swing so hard, crying and screaming. But her tears mixed with the rain and her scream is muffled by the pouring rain. She looks up to the sky again, and she whispers slowly this time, ‘I miss you, you promise to hold on me tight on a rainy night, and you promise me that you will be there for me to warm me up on this cold night, but where are you now?’. 

Of course, there is no answer to her question, because the person that she longs for, was no longer by her side. She had left her. Leaving Yoohyeon alone, facing the cruel reality on her own. 

********

The rain is still pouring hard outside when Yoohyeon got back home. Still wet from her walk under the rain, she walks into the bathroom to take a warm shower. She doesn’t want to get sick because she has an important shoot the next day. 

After another round of crying under the shower, she walks out from the bathroom, fresh and warm, and she sat on the couch after turning on a random playlist. Staring at the picture sitting on the side table, she could feel her tears swelling up again. It’s been a year, but she still could not move on.

********

A few days have passed by as she is busied by shooting, recording, and other stuff. Today is Sunday and Yoohyeon finally gets the rest she needed. She laid down on the bed, too lazy to move. She stares at the ceiling, listening to the song that is playing randomly, and there her mind being clouded again by the thought of a certain girl. 

‘How are you? Are you okay up there?’ Yoohyeon whispers. ‘You know, it’s been a year since you leave me. I used to stay up all night, telling myself I am alright, that you are just harder to see now, but you are still by my side.’ She continues. ‘I played our song, and I danced to it, hoping that you will put your arms around my waist, humming beside my ears. But there is none, I am dancing with your ghost.’ 

She laughed sadly. Knowing well that there will be no one answering to all her whispers. She regretted everything, she regretted leaving Minji that night after their fight. She regretted turning her back and ignoring Minji’s cry because that is the last thing she ever heard of the girl.

The next thing she knows is she is the one crying over Minji, crying over the soulless body that is being covered in a white color fabric. 

Minji got into an accident trying to chase after Yoohyeon and being sent to the hospital. Their friends called Yoohyeon, but it’s too late. She has passed away the moment Yoohyeon got to the hospital. She never got the change to even say the last goodbye and she is blaming herself for everything. 

‘How do I love again? How do I trust again? When I can’t even forgive myself for everything I had done to you. If only I listened to what you want to say that night, if only I didn’t turn my back on you that night, this won’t happen.’ Yoohyeon whispered again, this time with tears falling on her cheek.

A familiar song played, she looks at the picture frame on her bedside and smiled. She takes the frame and stands up, holding tight on it and she closes her eyes. She danced to the familiar tunes. She can feel a familiar warmth embrace her, still with closed eyes, she smiles and continues her dance. She is dancing with her ghost. 


End file.
